The present invention relates generally to integrated circuits, and more particularly to a floating and self-aligning suspension system to automatically align and connect a connector to tabs on an integrated circuit cartridge, such as the power tabs on a processor chip or the like.
Typically, integrated circuit (IC) packages have utilized either a pin array or a substrate tab that extends in only one direction to make connections to the IC package. Either a connector was slipped onto the tab or the pin array was inserted into a socket on a substrate, printed circuit board (PCB) or the like. In either situation the IC package only had to move in one direction or along one axis to make the connection. Because the pin array or tab extends in only one direction and the package only needs to move in one direction, this makes the use of mechanical systems, such as robots, actuators and other similar mechanical devices, for placement of ICs onto a PCB in high speed, automated manufacturing and testing systems simple. The robot or mechanical system only has to move the IC package in one direction to correctly place the IC in the socket in a repeatable and reliable manner or to attach the connector to the tab.
Some more recent IC packages, such as high powered central processing units (CPUs) and the like, utilize both a pin array extending in one direction or axis and a tab extending in another direction or axis. For example, the pin array may be used for communicating and sending signals to other components, to input and output interfaces and the like, and the tab connector may be used for connecting power to the IC or CPU. For high powered CPUs, this separates the power and signal wiring to minimize noise and interference. The two directions of motion required to properly connect or socket the IC or CPU package into the socket and the tab into a connector complicate the design and use of high speed, automated manufacturing systems and testing systems. Assembly tolerances for placement of the pin array and the tab usually leave little margin for error. In such manufacturing and testing environments, the mechanical and robotic systems must reliably socket the package every time. Any mis-socketing can cause an IC or CPU to be incorrectly rejected as non-functional and can even damage the CPU or manufacturing or testing equipment resulting in lost yield and equipment down time.
Accordingly, for the reason stated above, and for other reasons that will become apparent upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need for a floating and self-aligning suspension system to reliably align and permit insertion of a connector onto the tab of an IC or CPU during a manufacturing or testing operation.